Bloody Demon Fox
by Shardstar
Summary: M for gore. At age twelve Naruto is an s-ranked shinobi, known in bingo books as the Bloody Demon Fox.Naruto is not broken yet by ANBU but its only a matter of time. so the third gives Naruto a mission to protect Sasuke from those who want his eyes. Will a legend be born from the Bloody Demon Fox? no-pairings-might change. strong Naruto good Kyuubi good sasuke different akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am back! Don't worry about my other fics; I am not stopping, just merely bored. This one was written quite long ago so I'm just posting it. To my To Return Again fans, it will update soon. Anyhow just warning the story will be rushed until Chunin exams and Akatsuki will just be an organization against the 5 great villages, not jinchuriki kidnapping. And there will be no Uchiha Madara and the kyuubi attack was just kyuubi having grudges against the whole Uchiha clan for the valley of the end fiasco of Madara against the Shodaime. Please enjoy.

"**Kurama"**

'Thoughts'

"Demon induc**ed Naruto**"

* * *

**Chapter one: Team Seven's Naruto **

The moon rose high above the sky. Its light washed slowly over the clearing. Five ANBU stood frozen. The captain of the squad, lizard, shuddered. This was the most gruesome scene ever to experience during those ten years of ANBU black ops.

Now he knew the reason why he was an ANBU soloist, the only one ever in history. Death and carnage was normal. Bloodshed was nothing. But this… the floor was coated with the sickly color of blood. Small lumps of bodies lay everywhere, pieces of flesh unrecognizable. Only the faces of the victims were in one piece. Their faces were the worse. Mouths open in a soundless and endless scream, eyes open filled with unimaginable terror.

In middle of the horror, stood a small boy, his little body didn't have a single scratch. It hair was matted red of the blood of his victims. His mask was set in a ferocious snarl of a fox, resembling the great kyuubi no Yoko more than just a fox. It however was splattered with blood making it nearly unrecognizable. The boy's right hand was dripping with blood. Thick luscious liquid slowly dripped down the blood coated claws, falling to the ground with a loud splatter.

Lizard stepped forward," mission successful, all credit to member Kitsune. Let's head back to Konoha." The figure raised his cold blue eyes to the captain before blurring out of sight along with the members, heading to Konoha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hokage office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third sighed; another mission successful thanks to the same member. The Hokage raised his eyes to the youngest member who stood emotionlessly in front of him. "Dismissed, Kitsune stay." The rest left, leaving their smallest member.

"Relax Naruto." Naruto relaxed and took off his mask. "What's wrong Saru-jiji?" Sarutobi wearily smiled. Although ANBU, the kid still had his playful attitude in which Sarutobi was grateful for. ANBU hadn't broken Naruto, but it was still a matter of time. Sarutobi opened a drawer and took out a bingo book, the newest edition. He leafed through the page before showing a page in which a picture of Naruto was. Naruto had risen to S rank to his pleasure, dubbed as the Bloody Demon Fox.

Naruto smiled, "Bloody Demon Fox huh, how fitting." Sarutobi nodded. "You are the youngest one with the "do not engage unless jonin level or higher with three other of same rank." Naruto nodded with a smug smile. "I'm soooo awesome. I'm so much better than Dog-sempai and am soon reaching my dad and Weasel-taichou."

The third rubbed his eyes before tossing a scroll at the said blonde still covered in blood. "New mission my boy." The blonde immediately turned serious," Mission details, Hokage-sama?" "An S-rank mission, to protect Uchiha Sasuke from those who want his eyes, especially the snake." The blonde bared his teeth in an animalistic way, "permission to knock him down his high horse?" the Hokage grinned. "Permission granted, as long as he is alive."

Naruto turned "I accept. After all I promised my captain. And I never go back on my word." The third sighed and shook his head warily. "He isn't your captain anymore." Naruto's eyes flickered red for a sec." to me, he will always be my captain." Sarutobi chuckled. "thankfully, your team's jonin sensei is Kakashi. Don't give him such a hard time will you?" Naruto chuckled dangerously. "I would never have thought of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka calmly walked into class, a grave look on his face. "Today is the da-"Iruka twitched, they weren't listening!" "SHUT UP!" the kids instantly quieted down. Iruka nodded to himself and mentally patted himself on the back. 'it works every time.'

"Today I will tell you your teams. Today is the day you represent our village, the day you fight to protect it and all the people you reside in it. Today you are adults. You may face hard ship but remember the will of fire burns deeply within you! Now listen up, I'll only say it once. Team one is-"it continued to team seven is-"Iruka was interrupted rudely by the sound of opening doors.

There stood a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and three scars like whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a green jonin vest and the same attire as the fourth Hokage. He wore a cloak that was the same as the fourths except it was orange with black flames and a huge red nine-tailed fox roaring, black flames dancing around it. On the back said Bloody Demon Fox.

The boys calculating blue eyes looked over the whole room. The class was shocked at how much the boy looked like the fourth. It was so uncanny. The text-book had mentioned no son. The boy calmly stepped in front of the whole class.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I am the jinchuriki of the kyuubi and the son of the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and the princess of the whirlpool Uzumaki Kushina from Uzushio."

Iruka sighed before continuing on what he had been before being interrupted." team seven consists of Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under jonin Hatake Kakashi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When is he coming?" Sakura screeched. Both the boys were so boring. Sasuke-kun would just ignore her and the new kid was just sitting there his eyes closed. 'meditating'

Actually, the blonde was in his landscape playing whack a Madara with his buddy Kurama. "**I win!"** "It's not fair! I only have one hammer while you have nine!" **(Snort)*"you just suck. Anyway, wake up kit, he's here." **Naruto opened his eyes just as a familiar gray gravity defying hair of his sempai entered the classroom.

"My first impressions of you guys are… WHY HOKAGE-SAMA! WHY! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME NARUTO!" the two genins looked at the blonde who was looking at their sensei with a hurt expression. "Dog-sempai, I thought you missed me?" the one eyed man glared, "don't you dare be cheeky on me brat. You may have won me on the bingo books but I'm still soooo much cooler than you. Anyway meet me on the roof." POOF* he was gone.

Naruto calmly looked at the spot before- POOF* he was gone too, leaving a brooding Uchiha who was thinking' what! He already is on the bingo books! He's even better than our sensei! I'm an Uchiha, I should be better!' and a fan girl going 'what are the bingo books?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At roof ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi smiled, as his Genin gathered around him. "Introduce yourselves." Sakura blinked. "Why don't you go first sensei?"

"Hmmm. My name is Hatake Kakashi. An soon to be s-rank ninja of Konoha." Naruto snickered" I am the great copy-nin Kakashi, the man known to have copied a thousand jutsu's. I love putting Naruto in his place and I dislike genins. My hobbies are… and my dream for the future… pinkie you're next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, a soon to be Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke shivered, Naruto glared, and Kakashi sighed. "I love-"glance at Sasuke" I hate Ino-pig. My hobbies are-"looks at Sasuke and blush while Sasuke flinched." My dreams for the future are- kyaaaaa~~" Kakashi sighed, a hard-core fan girl. "you're next, emo."

Sasuke glared before starting, "my name is Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger of the Uchiha's. I like particularly nothing and dislike everything. My hobbies are training and my dreams, no ambition is to kill a certain man." Kakashi shook his head, a revenge freak. "You're next Naruto."

Naruto stood up.

Killer intent suddenly crashed down on the two genins who immediately was slammed onto the ground choking at the sheer power of it. In a cold emotionless voice, the famed Kitsune snarled. "first you pink-haired bitch, are worthless excuse for a kunoichi, what were your intentions of living this life? Do you think you Sasuke-kun will come save you, you worthless girl? We kill for living and die for this village. If you don't change your attitude, I'll leave you dead on our next important mission." Sakura began choking; tears began to fall from her face. She had never been so scared in her life! She glanced at Sasuke-kun from the corner of her eyes to see him in the same state as she. Could it be that even Sasuke-kun couldn't fight this blonde? He was making them bow just by looking at them. With a shocking realization, she realized she couldn't rely on anyone. There Sakura made a vow, not to be a weakling, not to be a fan girl. When Naruto noticed the resolve in her eyes, he stopped aiming his killing intent on her.

He turned to the Uchiha," You… are worse. You are so driven by revenge that it is making you weaker. What will you obtain after you defeat Itachi? Will it revive your clan? No. you're so pathetically weak it's not even funny. You think because of the fact you are an Uchiha and that you have the sharingan, that you are superior to others, you are wrong. Why? Because Uchiha's with their sharingan can die easier than all others because they rely on it too much. If you get temporarily blinded, you will die. They are a tool and you must think of it that way. Also, you won't defeat Itachi that way. Itachi grew strong because he had something to protect. Now that it's gone, he won't get stronger. He will only be strong and will stay like that. With the will to protect, you will become stronger." Naruto's eyes turned a bit softer" unlike Itachi, you have the whole village backing you up. You have teammates that will help you avenge your clan, sensei's that will guide you. Unlike Itachi, you are not alone. Fight to protect, fight to preserve, but never for revenge. Show the clan you will continue their greatness, not tarnish it. Do not go the way Itachi wanted for you to go."

Naruto lifted the killer intent when he saw that Sasuke eyes had changed. It was filled with resolve, filled with the will of fire. It no longer held the hatred. Naruto smiled," Congrats, on unlocking your sharingan." Sasuke looked at him before his eyes widened and he smiled." Will you help me… help me defeat him?" Naruto smiled "sure. I've got a bone to pick with him."

Naruto finally turned to them with a serious look. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I am known to many as the Bloody Demon Fox, S-rank by the way. I like Dog-sempai, Weasel-taichou, Saru-jiji, and my kick ass partner Kurama the kyuubi no Yoko. I'm it's jinchuriki by the way. I'm starting to like this team. I dislike Konoha's council, revenge obsessed freaks, fan girls, late people, people who have stick up their ass and a certain snake pedophile (shudder). My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and pranking. My dream for the future, is to earn the youngest "flee on sight" order and become the strongest Hokage the leaf has ever had!"

Kakashi blinked. "You know, because you said all those stuff and changed them, making my job easier, I won't do the Genin test given by the jonins. After all I want to live to a ripe old age without facing you coming with the intent to kill. Congratulations! You pass! Meet me on training ground seven at 6 am sharp. See ya!" POOF*

Naruto turned to all of them. "Let's go eating ramen together as a team and to celebrate our passing the exams! Since I helped Sasuke awake the sharingan and had to speak a lot for him, he's paying" Naruto purred with a very dangerous expression that had made even A-rank missing-nin pee in fear. Sasuke wisely shut up. Soon, the Uchiha fortune would become considerably smaller with the blonde as the last Uchiha's teammates.

It was the start of a legend of three Konoha Nins who would put the legendary sennins to shame. But most would be heard about the bloody demon fox that had shaken the elemental nations to their core.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next time on bloody demon fox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Saru-jiji! I will not take another D-rank! I'm an s-ranked shinobi!"

"Such an honor, to face the copy-nin Kakashi, and The Bloody Demon Fox."

"You can't lie to me hunter-nin"

"Gato will kill you all!"

"It's been a while since I've faced this many. It's been a while since I last **killed."**

"Yes. This bridge shall be named the Bridge of the Bloody Demon Fox in his honor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Bridge of the Bloody Demon Fox**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this one.

I would love it if you could tell me if this fic should be all team seven or just Naruto.

Anyhow thanks for reading! Please comment. This one probably is going to be no pairings but it might change! **Please comment!**

Shardstar ^-^


	2. Bridge of the bloody demon fox

Hello everyone! I'm updating again! I really hope you enjoy his one! School started and it getting harder to update. None of my following fanfics are updating. I'm soooo sad! Sigh … My notes are getting shorter every time isn't it? Ha-ha.

"**Kurama"**

"**JUTSU"**

"Jinchuriki speaking while going b**ijuu mode."**

"**Bijuu mode jinchuriki."**

'Talking to himself or Kurama in mind.'

**Chapter 2: Bridge of the Bloody Demon Fox**

"Kitsune at point B"

"….Pink Banshee at point A"

"…."

Kakashi sweat dropped. It had been a very bad idea to let Naruto choose the nicknames. Kakashi sighed and spoke over at the radio. "Sasuke, are you there?"

"…"

A snarl carried over the radio, laced with sinister intent, "hurry up, or else."

"… Duck Butt Hair at point C"

Kakashi sighed. "All ready?"

Three voices carried over, "yes. All ready."

Kakashi nodded. After Naruto's speech, the three had done a 180. Not yet 360, but you can't have everything. Sakura had turned way more kunoichi like, and did not drool over Sasuke nor have a diet. In short she was no fan girl. However… she still liked Sasuke and always gave him admiring glances. But sometimes…. She looked at Naruto that way too, which was no surprise as sensei had looked dashing that age and Naruto was a carbon copy of him. The cloak didn't help either….

Sasuke however had changed the most. He didn't smile… that would be too creepy. Still, he stopped the 'I am avenger' speech and did not look revenge obsessed anymore… but only to his teammates did he show his true sides of kindness. To others, he was still a moody bastard, especially to the fan girls. He also no longer thought Uchiha's were everything. Yep the sharingan was great, but Naruto had defeated him with a finger even with the sharingan on. Kakashi eye-smiled, his team was going great. The best thing was that he didn't have to do anything! Naruto even took over a lot of the training. "GO!"

The two Genin and an ex ANBU surged forward on their enemy, Tora the cat. The cat yelped as Sakura herded the cat to Sasuke who frightened it to Naruto who pounced on the cat. The cat halted with a scared expression on its face at the killer intent that Naruto forced upon the cat.

The two Genin suddenly felt sorry for the little hellion who was receiving the intent full force. They too had been in the end of the intent once.

The poor cat did not respond as Naruto picked it up and grumbling to himself glaring pointedly at Kakashi who coughed and said," Mission accomplished, let drop it off."

The team made their way to the Hokage tower. Thankfully, Naruto was carrying the demon cat to the tower, and it didn't struggle as it was too petrified in fear. Unknown to the rest of the team, Naruto was talking to his tenant. 'Neh, Kurama, did Matatabi have a family or relative, cause I think this… thing is related to her.' "**This is an amazing discovery kit… although Matatabi doesn't have a mate; a bit of her chakra might be in it." **'We'll ask when we see her again.' Kurama nodded in silent agreement.

Team seven arrived in the Hokage tower in record time. The Chunin at the desk watched in amazement at Team sevens new record, 5 min. It defeated Team Minato's record of 17 min by twelve minuets. 'Well' the Chunin sighed, 'as expected by the Bloody Demon Fox, Copy-nin Kakashi, the stuck up Uchiha, and the pink banshee from the Harunos. The Chunin snickered.

Team seven, unaware of the Chunin's thoughts continued up to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage smiled as his strongest Genin team came forward with Tora the cat. "Oh Tora, my baby!" the daimyo's wife instantly appeared in a flurry of pink and grabbed the shaken cat out of Naruto's grasp. Then, she started to squeeze the life out of the poor cat. Team Seven smirked at the cat, all thinking different thoughts.

Kakashi: 'now I can concentrate on my precious Icha Icha!'

Sasuke: 'Take that you kitty. Muhahaha.'

Sakura/Inner Sakura: 'Cha! You deserve that!'

Naruto: 'Neh Kurama. I kinda want to do the same thing to you in the sign of our long beautiful friendship.' "**Don't you dare brat!"**

The Hokage sighed. "So what mission do you want next? Walking the Inuzuka dogs, painting a fence, cleaning someone's garage or-"

"Saru-jiji! I will not take another D-rank! I'm an S-ranked shinobi!"

Team seven nodded at the Hokage pleadingly. The third sighed. "I have a C-ranked escort mission. Will you take that?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, anything but D-ranks! After all -" Naruto gave a sly glance to the Hokage, "I'm like your best and only the awesome Ninja Konoha has ever had." Naruto raised his hand as the Hokage opened his mouth," Perfect too. For example, I didn't fight my best friend to death (note Hashirama), don't have an idiotic brother to summon for battle with a forbidden jutsu, (note Tobirama), isn't a pervert (note Jirarya, Hiruzen and Kakashi), leave the village because of the death of my love one (note Tsunade), isn't a pedophile attracted to the same gender looking for immortality (note Orochimaru), didn't kill off my entire clan at age 13 to test my abilities, mind you, I don't have one. (Note Itachi)" Sarutobi winced before his eyes widened, "what about Gai or Minato!" Naruto's eyes turned dark, his voice kinda flat," I don't go yelling to everyone about youth nor seal a giant fox in his own son and believe the village will care for him." Sarutobi flinched, along with all the ANBU and the occupant inside the room. Naruto eyes glinted," I however was able to befriend said demon fox, keep my youth always without screaming about it, not kill my clan, still don't have one anyway, not like the same gender nor be an immortal wanting pedophile, not like leave Konoha. Not be a pervert, not summon dead people and not kill my best friend… yet?"

Sarutobi laughed before raising his voice. "Tazuna-san, please come in."

The door opened to reveal a drunken old man. "Huh! These little kids are the ones accompanying me. I thought I paid more for this than them! Especially the blond midget, is he even a ninja?"

All three members of Team Seven took a step away from Naruto who smiled an insane looking smile. "Well, well, well." drawled Naruto, as he slowly advanced, at the now scared old man. "I've probably killed more than you have drunk sake. Now don't underestimate me if you don't want to have… an accident. Hmmm, what do you say?"

Tazuna nodded immediately and stammered, "of course."

Kakashi sweat dropped at his students manipulating skills before waving a lazy wave," meet me tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Pack of at least a month. You never know what might happen. Ask Naruto here for some storage scrolls. See ya later!" *POOF and he was gone. Team seven just walked away as if it was natural. Naruto handed them three sealing scroll each before leaving. "Pack tight guys, see ya tomorrow." The three separated ways to pack for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Team met together for their mission and began heading away on a dirt road path to Wave. The two fresh Genin looked thoughtfully around the forest. Naruto however calmly looked straight ahead. 'This mission' Naruto mused, 'might be a great chance to train Sakura and Sasuke.' Naruto paused, stopping the whole group.

"Neh, Kakashi-sempai we can train them now, right?" Kakashi paused as if considering the question. "Well, their chakra might run out in the middle." Naruto smiled," The two of us can handle normal bandits." Tazuna, Naruto observed offhandedly, seemed very uncomfortable at that statement. Kakashi sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto smiled mischievously before handing out two small pieces of paper. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura and handed the paper to them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him questioningly. Naruto smiled and answered the unvoiced question. "This is a chakra conducting paper, made from special chakra sensitive trees. Channel your chakra in to it and it will show what type of affinity you have. For example," Naruto took out another paper. He channeled his chakra into it. Sasuke and Sakura watched awed as the paper split into two. One part burned while the other turned wet. Naruto glanced at it in surprise while Kakashi started gaping. 'Three affinities in such a young age are unheard of!' Kakashi yelped to himself, 'Sensei, Kushina nee-chan, your son is a one scary ninja.' Naruto elaborated at the two other Genin's puzzled expression. "When your paper burns it means you have fire, when it is cut into several or in my case two pieces, then it wind, if it crumbles to dirt then its earth, if it wrinkles, then its-" "-lightning and if it turns wet, then water, right?" Sasuke entered with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes before nodding," yep, now start." Sasuke channeled his chakra and to his surprise, it wrinkled and then burned. Sakura's turned to dust. Naruto looked at them thoughtfully, "we make an awesome team guys." At their questioning expressions he said," we have all five affinities as a group. Kaka-sempai has lightning and earth." The two let out a smile. Naruto thoughtfully looked at them before murmuring, "We should make a team name." but didn't elaborate. Naruto just plucked a leaf from a tree before handing then one each. "Channel your chakra and try make it turn to dust for Sakura and crinkle or burn for Sasuke but mostly crinkle as it is your main affinity." With his, Naruto put his palm over his leaf then when he lifted his pal, the leaf was cut straightly.

"It will be a while since you can do it since it is Chunin level. If we arrive at Wave, we'll teach you a move each to practice." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

The two continued to try as they moved onward. Kakashi and Naruto noticed the puddle but did not comment on it. The group passed the innocent looking puddle without a second thought. Suddenly chains shot forward and ripped Kakashi apart. Two missing-nins erupted from the puddle. "One down" one said, "four more to go." growled the other. Sakura quickly stood in front of Tazuna while Sasuke threw a kunai at the chain connecting the two Nins. It pinned it to a tree making the two lose their balance. Sasuke engaged one to a fierce taijutsu match while Naruto rammed a Rasengan straight though the head of the other, resulting in the Nins head to explode in a shower of blood, bones and brains. Kakashi quickly neutralized the ninja that Sasuke had beaten before looking at Naruto's work in distaste. "Did you really have to do that?" Naruto glanced at the gore before shaking his head. "No but it was hell lot simpler." Sakura and Sasuke looked a bit green, they realized quickly why Naruto was called the Bloody Demon Fox, and it suited him.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna sharply.

"I want the truth now."

As Tazuna talked to Kakashi, Naruto glanced at the other two Genins." I bet that was your first time seeing someone is killed in front of you." Sasuke nodded. He had seen already dead people, not someone who was moving die in front of him, right there. Sakura looked worst. She realized with a snap, if Naruto hadn't snapped her awake, then that might have been her dead next. Naruto nodded before doinga hand seal. All the blood got assorbed into a seal on his wrist, next to the storage scroll on his wrist "A very useful seal on getting rid of blood. the blood is sealed in this space until you release it." Naruto told them calmly," there are ways in manipulating this blood as suiton jutsu, gory but effective." Both became kinda green at that. "But," Naruto cheerfully continued, "you need a lot of chakra and very good water manipulation skills."

Kakashi turned back to them three. "We have been lied to. This mission is a potential B-rank. You two aren't ready."

Naruto looked at Kakashi lazily, "No one is ever ready for one, but you just got to do it, I vote to stay." Kakashi looked at the other two genins, Sasuke glanced at Naruto before nodding, "I vote to stay." Sakura however hesitated before her eyes shone more firmly with resolve, "I vote to stay too."

Kakashi sighed before looking directly at Naruto. "ANBU operative Fox," Naruto at once straightened up, his eyes no longer warm but cold and unfeeling. The two Genin shuddered, was ANBU Black Ops all like this? "You have new orders. As your sempai, I want you to protect them no matter what. Do you accept?" Naruto nodded, then in creepy monotone answered," mission accepted, permission to use full force?" "Kakashi nodded his expression serious. Naruto blinked before breaking into a smile, "come on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat man rowed them silently to wave. On shore the man looked at Tazuna with a somber expression, "stay safe Tazuna, I really hope you finish the bridge, I really do." Tazuna nodded tearfully, "you too my friend, stay safe."  
The group continued on. Naruto's stance shifted from relaxed to wary as a thick fog started to roll in to their path. As if noticing the change in Naruto's posture, all of Team seven turned wary. At a small rustle, Naruto tossed a kunai in lightning speed at it. It revealed a snow white rabbit. All of Team sevens thoughts started racing at the white pelt. 'Shit,' both Naruto and Kakashi thought before yelling, "DUCK!" Kakashi pulled down Tazuna as Naruto pulled down Sakura and Sasuke.

The tree in front of them had a giant sword. 'Kubikiribocho, it can't be!' Naruto thought before yelling loudly, "Momochi Buzaza, come out." Kakashi and the now revealed Buzaza, face faulted, "It's Zabuza you idiot!" both Kakashi and Zabuza snarled. Zabuza righted himself before saying calmly as possible," Such an honor, to face the Copy-nin Kakashi and the Bloody Demon Fox."

Naruto eyed him up and down thoughtfully. "You know, you have no eyebrows." Zabuza almost choked, this was the feared Bloody Demon Fox? Naruto glanced at Kakashi who glared at Zabuza," what do you want." The demon of the mist smiled, "I want the bridge builder." Naruto shook his head," Nope, no can do, sorry." Zabuza's eyes narrowed. He knew he could face the copy-nin Kakashi but the Bloody demon fox was another story. The Fox after all was S-ranked, while he was only A-ranked. Naruto looked at him thoughtfully before smiling, revealing his abnormally long canine fangs. "I'll take you on." Naruto flicked his wrist, on his right hand appeared a beautiful long crimson katana with a beautiful red sheath. The red sheath had thick yellow markings which formed a roaring fox bathing in fire. In the tip of the hilt was the head of a golden fox with fiery red eyes. On his left hand appeared an equally beautiful sapphire sword with a blue sheath of green markings. The markings formed a fox that was standing tall with power as water flooded and swirled around it. On the tip of the hilt was the head of an emerald fox with cold blue eyes.

Zabuza stepped back, "Those are the legendary swords known to rival the seven swords of the mist that the Uzumaki guarded zealously. It was known to be lost after the destruction of the whirlpool!" Naruto bared his teeth," Only the heir of the whirlpool may wield theses sword as it contains power that may flood and kill the user. News flash, my mother was the heiress and she wielded these swords." Zabuza snarled," Let's see how my Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife) does against your Hageshikajin (tempestuous fire god) and the Kozuisuijin (drowning water god)!"

With that the two disappeared to the naked eye as the two clashed, locked in a deadly dance of blades. Naruto slashed downward with the Hageshikajin and slashed sideways with the Kozuisuijin. Zabuza to his credit dodged both before swinging quickly and lowly with the Kubikiribocho. Naruto jumped over the knife before brining both swords downward. Zabuza merely stepped backward avoiding the two swords. He brought the Kubikiribocho downward in quick succession. Naruto, to avoid being cut in half, crossed the two legendary swords in an X, stopping the giant sword.

"Heh, you're good kid, but not good enough. You should always know that unless you have power to back it up, you should never try to block a giant sword like mine."

Naruto snorted," the thing is, I do have the strength to back it up. 'Kurama some chakra would be nice.' **"You shouldn't be so dependent on me brat!"** grumbled the massive fox as he leaked his chakra to the stalemated container. "**You could've won this in a flash, not as lengthy as this and to require my chakra!"** Naruto winced at the loud roar of the kyuubi as his pupils turned silted and red to Zabuza's increasing uneasiness. His hair became more untamed and his whisker mark along with his nails grew thick and sharp.

Kakashi groaned to himself,' Naruto haaad to use his power.'

Sasuke eyes widened,' so this is the power that the elders spoke so fearfully, the one that… Itachi said I'd be lucky to never see it or feel, the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko!'

Sakura whimpered,' this feeling of wanting to die… is this what the Yondaime faced. This power… no wonder everyone told me not to go to that blond boy who was always training alone… because he held this beast… poor Naruto.'

Zabuza was frozen; this power… he had felt it while facing Yugara who had wielded it. Zabuza back peddled quickly, "how do you have the same power as Yugara!" Naruto bared his fangs," so you have met the third brother." Zabuza paled," brother, what- it can't be…" Naruto smiled," there are nine of us. I am the strongest, the ninth brother." With that, he slashed Hageshikajin that was coated with fire chakra. Wave of burning fire rolled to Zabuza who faced bluntly in the face. He was pushed up to the tree where he watched helplessly in terror as Naruto approached with a fanged foxlike smile. Zabuza blinked, suddenly behind the boy; there seemed a giant nine-tailed fox staring down at him hungrily. As Zabuza opened his mouth to scream in terror, two senbon plunged themselves at Zabuza's neck. Naruto's eyes narrowed as a hunter-nin came forward, standing next to the body. "Thank you for distracting and weakening him for me. I have been after him for a long time." The hunter-nin came and picked up the body.

"You can't lie to me hunter-nin"

The hunter-nin turned and threw a wave of senbon at Naruto before quickly disappearing. Naruto just waved the Kozuisuijin that lifted a wall of impenetrable water. Naruto turned to all of them. "Let's go!" Team seven and the bridge builder face planted at the easygoing way of Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tazuna's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team seven and the bridge builder arrived tiredly to his house. There they had met Tsunami and her tasty cooking. Not to mention Inari and his brooding ways.

FLASHBACK~~~~

"It's pointless to fight Gato."

Team seven looked questioningly at the small child.

"Why do you say that kid" Naruto asked with a small smile.

Inari sneered. "Gato will kill you all!"

Naruto eyes narrowed and his smile turned a bit strained," That's why there are heroes, Heroes who beat the odd against them and defeat the villain."

Inari scoffed," there are no such thing as heroes"

Naruto smile completely disappeared. "There are heroes. In fact my father was one. To some he was the enemy who destroyed their whole army in a single flash. To us, he was a hero that won us war and saved our village from a giant beast by sacrificing his life along with my mom who too is a hero."

Inari sneered," What do you know. You are just a smiling fool who had everything you wanted. You don't know the true meaning of hardness. You don't know the despair! You don't know anything!"

Silence filled completely at the table. Naruto abruptly stood up. He let out a hollow laugh." You are the one who don't know the true meaning of hardship." He gestured to Kakashi," his father committed suicide at age four, his mother died when he was born. His best friend was crushed by a boulder because he pushed him out of the way and gave him his eye as a present." The whole table looked at Kakashi in surprise and sadness as Kakashi just looked away. Naruto gestured at Sasuke," he was living a great life with his clan who was a quarter of our village population. Then his brother decided one day he wasn't strong enough. So to 'test his capacities' he murdered his entire clan and let Sasuke live, only to make him relive the massacre." Now everyone was looking at Sasuke in new light, even Inari looked horrified. Naruto pointed at Sakura, "she was bullied for her wide forehead and I-"Naruto paused before taking a deep breath," saw my parents being killed at the moment of my birth. My father and mother sealed the very thing that destroyed my village and killed them along with many others into me. I keep the very thing ALIVE with my own life. I was hated by many people just because I had it in me. They didn't realize I was protecting them by keeping it contained, that I was the son of the hero they kept murmuring in high standings. They came to me in my birthday you know, saying they will finish what my dad started. At age four… I was trained to kill, to protect the very village that scorned me with my life. NOW TELL ME BRAT, WHAT PART OF YOUR LIFE IS HARD! YOU ONLY LOST ONE FREAKING PERSON WHILE WE LOST OUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS! YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU AND PROTECTS YOU WHILE I, SASUKE, AND KAKASHI COME HOME TO AN EMPTY COLD HOUSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAY SUCH THINGS!" Inari looked at Naruto in fear before turning away and running up stairs to his room. Naruto then turned to Tsunami and said in a very calm tone," Thank you for the food. I apologize for yelling at your son." before walking out of the house. Sasuke looked at the door before following Naruto out while Kakashi went to Inari and Sakura sat there thankful of her family.

Sasuke followed Naruto over to a large swath of trees where Naruto was rasenganing everything he could find. Sasuke watched as Naruto finally calmed down before dropping down next to him. "Soooo," Sasuke eyed the destruction," are you cool yet." Naruto sighed," I shouldn't have lost my cool like that." Sasuke snorted," you just realized that?" Naruto growled playfully," Oh shut it." Sasuke let out a small smirk. Naruto all the sudden looked at him very darkly. "Well, Sasuke-chan, I have a new move to teach you. You follow?" Sasuke took a step back," Ummm, I think I'll pass." Sasuke murmured a bit nervously. Naruto snorted before leading him the lake. He calmly stepped onto the water and Sasuke followed albeit a bit hesitantly. Sasuke began to feel something become heavier at Naruto's completely evil smile. Sasuke nervously did his best piece of argument," You know… the council will get mad at you for doing this to the Last Uchiha." Naruto smile grew wider," good, cause I like pissing them off. I'll be teaching you a Raiton move today." Sasuke's eyes widened. "But we're on water." Naruto's smile grew even wider," that's the point dumbass. Let me introduce you to one of my favorite move." His hand began flashing in very quick hand signs.

"**RAITON: JIBASHI (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"**

Needless to say, Sasuke's duck-butt hair became even more prominent and Naruto came back home in a very good mood.

FLASHBACK END~~~

Naruto opened his eyes at the bright sunlight and loud racket. He let out an angry snarl as he forced himself up to look down on the loud racket. The scene that greeted him was not pleasant at all. Two men were holding tsunami and snickering at Inari who was holding a kunai. 'Heh, probably from Kakashi' Naruto thought offhandedly. Naruto sighed before sunshining over to the two and cleanly knocking them out. Then he proceeded to start dragging the bodies over to the direction of the bridge. Inari and Tsunami just watched as Naruto gave them a wink before sunshining away with the two bodies. Then he cleanly cut off their head for the little bounty they may have. He then turned to a surprised nuke Nin that looked at him in surprise at his abrupt arrival. Naruto looked at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the headband and sword he was carrying.

The Nin had a slashed Konoha headband and on his back was Konoha's legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage. Naruto let out a federal snarl. "Well, well, well. Aoi Rokusho, Konoha's traitor." The said man sneered," if it isn't the Bloody Demon Fox himself, Konoha's little puppy." Naruto smiled cruelly, "is that what they're calling me now? I expected something grander like Konoha's number one prankster or…" if even possible it turned outright terrible, "Konoha's traitor killer." With that Naruto disappeared. Aoi quickly took out the legendary Raijin no Ken (Sword of the thunder god). It grew yellow with electricity. Naruto lashed out with one of his own god sword, Hageshikajin. As Aoi blocked it, Naruto with his more superior speed lashed out with the Kozuisuijin, simply cutting off his head. Naruto with a smile collected the Raijin and sealed Aoi's head in another and made his merry way to the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Bridge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi and Zabuza were in a stalemate. The Kubikiribōchō unable to overpower the two kunai, in which seemed to be strengthened, with earth chakra. "Where is the fox?" Zabuza sneered. Kakashi just ignored said person. Personally he felt insulted that Zabuza was more intent on his cute little not so Genin. "He'll be here soon." Kakashi replied offhandedly.

Sasuke and the hunter-nin were in a dance of lethalness, barely dodging fatal moves. Sasuke was easily dodging senbon without the sharingan, his triumph card; he liked to call it, no point in using it now. So far he had been only using his Katon and Taijutsu, saving his new move for later when he was in a bind. The hunter-nin glanced at the two jonin before starting a new string of hand seals, one handed hand seals. "**HIJUTSU: MAKYO HYOSHO (Secret art: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)" **Mirrors surrounded the last Uchiha who looked around franticly before having a deep breath. 'Remember Sasuke, what Naruto taught you' Sasuke berated himself, 'keep calm in all situations.' The hunter-nin entered one of the mirrors. Suddenly all of them reflected the hunter-nin. Sasuke glanced around wearily before activating his sharingan, a full matured one. It had matured after the Inari incident where Naruto had beaten the hell out of him. He swiftly began dodging all the senbon thrown at him. With a sigh, he went through a new string of hand seals, a maniac grin appearing in his face, 'Muhahaha, face what I faced hunter-nin' **"RAITON: JIBASHI (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"**

Electricity cackled in his hand as he touched on of the mirrors. As it was water, it traveled around, reaching every single mirror. Soon, the whole dome was filled with cackling electricity. Haku let out a scream as electricity struck him, amplified by his mirrors. Haku fell over reeling in shock in front of Sasuke, defenseless. Sasuke let out a sad smile before throwing a kunai charged with lightning with deadly accuracy at Haku. The boy fell over dead as it struck directly at his head, piercing the mask and striking the brain. The dome fell apart as it was no longer held by chakra.

Zabuza looked in shock to see Haku dead on the ground and the other boy standing over him, apparently the winner. That cost him too much as Kakashi struck the killing blow, killing him neatly with the Chidori. The mist cleared to show a fat man who was clapping. Apparently his name was Gato. "Bravo," the pig said;" now I don't have to pay him anymore." "Obviously" a new voice rang out clearly. Everyone turned to look at a bloody Naruto holding the Raijin. Kakashi gaped, "bloody hell, and is that the…Raijin?" Naruto nodded, glancing at the two bodies in distaste. He glanced up at Gato and his army before smiling a cruel smile, "It's been a while since I've faced this many. It's been a while since I last **killed."**

Kakashi looked up at his two other Genin. "Watch an S-rank ninja fight. You will see why he is truly called that title he wears proudly upon that cloak." The two Genin nodded. Sasuke even had his sharingan on to watch Naruto's movements. The two swords appeared on Naruto's hands while the Raijin was sealed away at the small seal that was on Naruto's wrist. A storage seal on both wrists Sasuke noted to himself. Naruto disappeared before appearing in front of the first row. What happened next could be called a massacre. Naruto slashed sideways with the Hageshikajin cutting off four heads before whirling and cutting another five with the Kozuisuijin. He plunged straight through the army cutting everything in his path like hot knife through butter. Bodies went flying, blood sprouted, heads rolled on the ground. In a span of two minutes, the whole army was dead. The villagers who had come watched as Gato was completely destroyed. After a second of silence, the crowd began cheering. Naruto looked at them before turning to Tazuna, "May I paint something on top of the bridge?" Tazuna nodded wordlessly. Naruto made a single hand seal, "**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (mass shadow clone jutsu)."** The clones than proceeded to clean the bodies, with the blood from the bodies they started to draw something. With skill no one knew, Naruto drew a giant nine tailed fox roaring. Then he unsealed a huge bottle of black ink and drew black fires dancing along it. A lot like his cloak. He also began drawing seals around it in a circle. He then proceeded to channel chakra into it. The seal suddenly was absorbed into the bloody fox and the black drawn flames. The fox began to move, to everyone except Kakashi's surprise. It roared, its tail whipping around the bridge, it head snarling and turning, its paws lashing. It moved entirely around the whole bridge. The fox was almost as big as the bridge itself. The black flames also began to flicker.

The villagers and team seven watched awed at the fearful yet beautiful display of the moving fox. Naruto turned to the villagers, "I just marked Wave as my village to protect and those who dare to attack it will face my wrath. This fox will keep moving as it is real until the day I die. Once I die, the fox will lay down like it is sleeping. It will never move again after that. It however, I assure you will never fade and will move till the end of my days." The villagers smiled and cheered happily. "Thank you!" Inari stepped forward, "You're right, there are heroes, because you are one." Naruto smiled before picking up Haku and Zabuza along with his sword. "Well, we're now heading back, Mission success!" as the group was leaving, they heard a loud voice of Tazuna, "Yes. This bridge shall be named the Bridge of the Bloody Demon Fox in his honor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next time on Bloody Demon Fox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke, I'll award you with the Raijin if you land a hit on me."

"Sakura, Will you wield the Kubikiribocho?"

"New mission"

"This is the contract of Foxes?'

"This is for the Wolves?"

"Mine is for the Jackals."

"Well… I already have one for the dogs…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Contract of Canines**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope you enjoyed this one.

I might have rushed a lot in the end and have a lot of typo so please pardon me.

Well stay tuned for more!

Shardstar ^_^


End file.
